


【短篇】California Sunshine

by SweetCottonDream



Category: Spanking - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCottonDream/pseuds/SweetCottonDream





	【短篇】California Sunshine

1.

阳光和煦一个下午，窗外的草地上闪耀着光芒。沐浴在加州的阳光下，绿茵茵的草皮都成了金黄色。好几只麻雀聚集在了大树底下，啄着刚刚一群孩子野餐留下的食物屑。马路上每二十几分钟就呼啸而过一部车辆。

这里离市中心大约一个小时的车程，并不是特别热闹，所以车辆来往并不是特别的频繁。安静的小镇里，唯一的声音就是邻居家庭的吵吵闹闹，可能是他们最小的孩子又在跟他的哥哥抢玩具了。

“But mom, that is unfair!” 

相比外面明媚灿烂的风景，屋里的氛围沉重了几分，彷佛准备迎接着一场暴风雨。翘着二郎腿坐在客厅红皮沙发上的男主人 - Marcus，表情并不是特别的友善。甚至可以说是有些阴沉，让人看到有些不寒而栗。

阳光透过窗户照在了他棱角分明的脸上，锐利的五官，尖削的下巴配上清晰骨感的轮廓，使他看起来犹如古希腊的雕像。

阴影在他高挺窄细的鼻梁上将他英俊的脸庞一分为二。梳成背头的金发在阳光下发着淡白色的光芒。深邃的眼窝里藏着碧蓝色的眼眸，闪烁着精锐的气息。如果带上几分笑意的话，绝对能够让海滩边穿着热裤的女孩们上前热情的搭讪。然而现在这双眼睛里只透出了一丝危险，似乎哽着一股怒气。

白皙的近乎透明的皮肤上，双唇抿成了一条线，面无表情的盯着门口。直到那扇门都快被盯出一个洞时，门的手把动了一下，吱的一声打开了。

“终于回来了。” Marcus喃喃自语的说到。他眼前出现了头发还滴滴着水珠的Oliver，那个放假三个月来自己家住的小侄子。尽管辈分上Oliver是他的侄子，但其实才比他小六岁。

眼前的男孩并没有注意到房间里压抑的气息，他把门外的阳光吸收了淋漓尽致，然后带进了房门。他咧开了嘴给了他小叔一个灿烂的笑容。“嗨，Marcus，难得看你这么早回家。” 他露出了他的小虎牙，Oliver的心情十分舒畅愉快。

Marcus看着眼前的男孩，彷佛看到了他嫂子的重影。拉丁美洲血统给予了他十分漂亮的外貌。被太阳亲吻过一般，他细腻光滑的皮肤散发着如同绸缎一般的棕色光泽，微卷的棕黑发乖巧的贴在额前，像只泰迪犬一样可爱。

他有着少年的张扬，自信；也有着令人称羡的体格。精壮，又不像那些健身房里的大块头一样笨拙。不过，他的五官又让他多了几分娇俏可人，浓密纤长的睫毛像把小扇子，让人心痒。下垂着，如同黑曜石一样的眼眸无时无刻不透露出几分无辜，再加上还有些婴儿肥的小脸蛋，就算再顽皮，也总是让人看到他就气消了。

Marcus的眼神不由自主的往下移了移。Oliver薄薄的嘴唇，没有一丝唇纹，散发着诱人的莓红色，天生就十分适合亲吻。

想到这，Marcus强迫自己把思绪停了下来。不管他的侄子看起来多么人畜无害，这並没有改变他是个狡猾的小调皮蛋的事实。从小看着他长大，加上他时不时放假就跑来自己家住，让他看清了他这副温柔乖巧的表面下，藏着一个多么狡洁，爱捣蛋的小坏蛋。

  
2\. 

“好玩吗？” Marcus开了口，从沙发上起了身，走到了他面前。比他矮了一个头的Oliver并不畏惧眼前的压迫感，依旧笑嘻嘻的，眼神有些迷醉，看起来比平时更加诱人。“还不错。” 

Marcus脸一沉，直接把人扯了过来，放倒在了沙发上。少年却似乎不是很害怕的样子，反而有点享受他小叔对他的粗暴。他乖顺的趴在了沙发上，塌着腰撅着臀，一脸无所谓。他这副飘在云中，不正经的样子让Marcus十分怀疑他昨晚是不是又跟他那群朋友喝的烂醉。

“Oliver，你这种行为让我十分的想要通知你父母。” Marcus抱着手臂，坐到了沙发上。

“通知吧，反正他们也不管我。” Oliver轻松的说着，身子依旧一动也不动，似乎是预料到了Marcus的行动。

他把Marcus的底线一推再推，从把有严重洁癖的Marcus的房间弄的一塌糊涂开始，一个月以来就没有一天安分过。Marcus每次逮到他，看到他那个无辜的小眼神巴眨巴眨的，就一忍再忍。直到Marcus连续三次接到未知的号码，从市里不同的酒吧夜店里把这个未成年的小侄子捞出来时，他才真的动怒了。

而压死骆驼的最后一根稻草就是前天Oliver大清早偷了Marcus的车出门，跟着朋友来了个为期四天的酒吧，夜店，派对马拉松。

当Marcus在手机屏幕上看到他小侄子instagram“精彩丰富”的照片时，差点没把手机给捏碎。

他从来不阻止Oliver出去玩，也不设门禁，毕竟年少轻狂，又有谁没有疯狂过呢？但是玩到这种地步，他就不得不出面来管一管了。

  
3\. 

他拍了拍小侄子挺俏的臀，隔着牛仔裤，声音有点闷闷的。“我很失望你的父母没有好好管教你，这件事我回头会跟他们好好沟通的。不过，我认为我有责任来给你一个教训。” Marcus把人带到了膝盖上，轻轻的拍了拍，然后就照着右臀就开始猛的盖巴掌。身下的人除了偶尔的喘息声和呻吟，并没有太大的动作，连挨打之前的挣扎都没有，彷佛挺享受这个过程的。Marcus没注意看他侄子的表情，只是一下一下的使尽全力盖在右半边的臀部。

“站起来。” Marcus把Oliver从自己腿上扶了起来，圈着小孩的腰，一手从前解着扣子，一手从身后把牛仔裤利落的扒到了膝窝。然后，只手就把人按回了原位。被宽厚的手掌照顾的右臀瓣泛起了一整片的粉红色，甚至已经泛起了些轻微的紫砂。

Marcus把手移到了左半边，力道不减的拍打着。巴掌声在光裸的臀上炸开的声响比刚刚响的多，清脆干净。没有了裤子的遮挡，疼痛也更加直接，每一下都把臀肉打的翻起了肉浪。浅粉色层层叠叠，在两瓣软肉上印上了圆形的色块，晕染上漂亮的红色。

呻吟声越来越急促，喘息声也越来越明显，Marcus把巴掌停在了他的臀上，给他揉了揉有些发烫的臀肉。“偷窃是不对的。我希望你记得。” 只听见可爱的小侄子从喉腔里拖着粘腻的声音“嗯”了一声，似乎是答应，也似乎是在撒娇。揉完了肉团，Marcus又朝两处扇巴掌，左右开弓。

Marcus并不是一个喜欢在教训人的时候多说话的人。通常会被他拉到腿上教训时，那个人就已经知错了，所以也没有必要一打一问，让他受着疼就好了。他这种做法时常被他弟Yves抱怨，说他不近人情，根本不给机会解释。

不过，Marcus在听完Yves的控诉后，只是冷静的问了一句，“我有打冤枉过你吗？” 他弟就乖乖的闭嘴了。缩在沙发上委屈的看着他，扁了扁嘴。

他继续雷打不动的朝两团臀肉招呼巴掌，像巧克力牛奶一样的淡棕色皮肤染上了越来越深的粉红色。看到膝上的少年喘了喘气，欲言又止，才稍微停了下来。

Oliver像在课堂里一样，举着一根手指的抬起了手发问，“Marcus，我能问一个问题吗？” 这样古怪的行为反而显得他天真可爱，Marcus心里发笑，给他揉了揉发烫的肉团。

4\. 

“能打重一点吗？” 

少年的语气老实憨厚，带上一点的奶声奶气，仿佛是再真诚不过的发问。

这样赤裸裸的挑衅让Marcus的嘴角僵了一下。从他还是个小团子的时候直到他长大成现在的少年，他还真不知道他亲爱的侄子竟然恋痛。要是自己那个小自己八岁的弟弟在这挨一顿打，早就哭着连声告饶了。

这一下子让这一场惩戒有些变了味，自己想要让他记住的教训竟然变成了他求之不得的体验。想着他一副嘚瑟，兴奋的样子，Marcus咬了咬牙。不过很快，从惊讶中缓过来后，他在心里冷笑了一下。

今天就让他来看看他可爱的侄子究竟耐痛阈值有多高。反正这一个月以来，他也早就想给这个男孩一个深刻的教训了。

Marcus把侄子从膝盖上扒拉了起来，站起了身，“去我房间。” Oliver应了声，提了裤子就要往他房间走去。“没让你提裤子。” Oliver听见，脸有些发烫，噢的一声把裤子褪了下来，拖着脚步挪到了并不是很远的主卧。

而站在客厅的男人则是在他进门后，去卫生间拿起了一把发刷。红木制成的发刷背面光滑的发亮，把手有一层橡胶包裹着，确保等会他用这把发刷狠狠的抽打在小孩通红的屁股上时，绝对不会脱手。他仔细端详了一下这把发刷，彷佛已经可以听到Oliver在这把发刷的照顾下，哭嚷着让自己宽恕他的声音了。

走进门的时候，刚刚滚烫着的小臀已经降了些温，Oliver趴在床上，似乎是快睡着了。Marcus有些无奈的看着他，上前去拍了拍他背，坐到了床上。

Oliver被这个动静惊醒了，揉了揉眼睛，嗯唔了几声。Marcus屈起了一条腿，侧坐在了床上，顺势把人揽到了大腿上。少年修长匀称的身子顺服的趴着，两条腿悬挂在了床侧，给了他充分的空间挣扎。两团肉丘高高撅起，准备好了接受新一轮的责打。

Oliver並不知道因为他那出乎意料的要求，他将迎接怎么样的一场暴风雨。刚刚被一顿巴掌收拾了的他，耳朵有些泛红，天真的将这一顿惩罚当作小叔对他的亲昵。

的确，摁在腿上的姿势让人舒适许多，然而现在，Oliver并没有看到身后的发刷，和Marcus结实的小臂上暴起的青筋。

Marcus将人的衣服下摆往上推了推，露出了光滑，肌肉线条明显的背脊。他拿着发刷，像是寻找下手的地方一样，在臀上磨蹭着。等到Oliver完全放松了，便快狠准的在臀峰落下第一下击打。

“噢！” 毫无防备的少年叫出了声，随即咬着下唇。跟巴掌的微微刺痛不同，发刷带来的疼痛升了一个级别，在臀上印上了深远热辣的疼痛。Marcus没等他缓过来，在左右臀瓣上落下发刷，坚硬的木板一下下咬进了臀肉，留下一个个椭圆形的浅粉印子。

事实证明，细皮嫩肉的小孩并不是很经打。刚刚还主动要求小叔下手重一点的小孩忍不住的开始挣扎起来，嘴里嘶嘶哈哈的吸着气。 “啊——啊，等....等会儿，Marcus...” 

”不是你让我打重的吗？“ 一字一下，臀上又深了一个色度。

少年小幅度的扭着身子，紧张的咬着嘴里的嫩肉。”嘶...Marcus....让我缓缓...“ 

“Nope.” 他的小动作并没有引起Marcus的任何一点同情，只是继续轮流拍打在臀肉上。发刷的面积并不是很大，然而重重叠叠的抽打让臀上的一片灼热感越来越明显。绯红色的臀肉逐渐转成了深红色，臀峰多了几块红紫的血砂。

“啊! Marcus，轻，轻点啊呜！" 听着小侄子染上哭腔的叫喊，Marcus十分满意。随即更加狠厉的一发刷盖在了原处，一下把人打的挣扎了起来。发刷很均匀的在臀上染上了一层鲜艳的红色，两个肉团像发酵的面团一样肿了起来。

Marcus专心致志的用发刷拍打着，无视着小侄子疼的紧了的嚅嗫，更是不容许他身子又半点挣扎。但凡他动了动身子，只会换来更重的击打。

“啊呜....Marcus，够了，够了...呜....” 小孩开始踢蹬着腿，不过很快就被Marcus夹住了腿，小屁股被夹在结实的大腿之间，显得有些可怜无助。发刷快速的在臀肉上翻飞，一阵一阵的刺痛下，两瓣软肉的温度越来越高。

“Oliver，坏孩子没有资格来决定他得到的教训是不是足够的。” Marcus紧紧的夹着大腿，不让他那欠揍的小侄子有任何机会逃脱。边打着，边训着。“我早就受够了你的坏习惯。我认为今天是给你一个教训的好日子，你觉得呢？”

此时的Oliver已经被一下下不留情的发刷打出了几滴眼泪，没有了刚刚的嘚瑟劲。“No...No...” 他埋在床里，可怜的摇了摇头。身后加重力道的发刷打的他身子一挺，“噢！ Marcus… Marcus...Please….” 少年的哭腔越来越浓重，Marcus觉得再打下去估计他的小侄子就要大哭出声了。

而那就是他今天的目的。

  


5\. 

“感觉如何？” 他暂时把发刷放到了一旁，上手给他揉了揉滚烫的快冒烟，几乎要有硬块的臀肉。“疼...疼呜...” Oliver抽噎的回了一句，时不时想要在Marcus放松戒备的时候从他大腿的桎梏中逃脱。只不过他失败了。

“不过你似乎很享受疼痛啊。” Oliver听到这句话，噙着泪的猛地回头看他小叔。他没想到他刚刚的那一句话竟然会被误解成那种意思。

他以上帝的名义发誓，刚刚那句话只不过是他无心的撒娇。他是挺喜欢小叔用他有力的手掌给自己的臀加温的，但绝对不是这个该死的发刷！

“不...不是！” 他赶紧澄清着。不过他毛茸茸的脑袋被Marcus扭了回去，“要解释也太晚了。” 然后那令他害怕的发刷又以十成的力道砸在了高肿的臀上。肉嘟嘟的臀颤了颤，肿胀的肉在臀腿交界处溢了出来，跟大腿形成强烈对比。

”停下....求你停下来....呜....“ 少年的手攒紧了床单，尽管那床单上已经沾满了他狼狈的泪水。

”当我认为你得到了足够的教训的时候，我就会停下来。“ Marcus摁紧了他侄子的背，手下的发刷一下重过一下，

发刷落下时噼啪作响，Oliver边哭着，边吸气，忍不住的呻吟着。身后灼烫的面积在扩大，而痛感也随着加强，没有间歇的发刷直逼他的忍耐临界点。在十几下没有收力的发刷后，少年喉咙里发出了声尖叫，随即跟着几声明显的抽泣声。

屁股上的疼痛一点点渗开，变成炽热和肿胀的感觉，少年满脸是泪的哀求起来，把脸埋在手臂里痛哭出声。"I've learned my lesson… Marcus...please…." 屁股上的胀痛愈演愈烈，每一下发刷都把他打的往前冲。

Marcus打量了一下腿上肿胀的厉害，红扑扑的臀肉，鲜艳的红在灯光下发亮，再打下去就要转紫了。他把人的衣服再往上推了推，然后把卡在膝窝的裤子完全的脱到了脚踝。“跟我说，你今年几岁了？” 他拿着发刷，拍了拍肉团。这种带有威胁性的动作让少年吓的一抖。

“十...十六...” Oliver伏在他腿上，哭的一抽一抽的，实在是挨怕了身后的发刷。“那么你认为你的行为像个十六岁的人吗？泡吧，酗酒，偷车....哦，我还没问，碰大麻了没？” 感觉到膝上的小孩身体僵了一下，Marcus施了点力的把发刷压在了高肿的臀上。

“一点点.....” 少年哽咽了一下，泄了气一样的瘫在Marcus的大腿上。他听到身后没反应，带着泪花的回头看他小叔。

  
6\. 

“That's it, kid. 你的好日子结束了。我想我对你过于纵容了。接下来的日子，除非我允许，不然不准出门。在家里，如果再让我看到你的行为不检点，小心你的屁股。” 听着小叔不紧不慢的语调，带有磁性的声音说出这些话语，Oliver绝望的把脸埋进了床上的枕头。

假期还有两个月啊，不让他出门还不如让他死了吧。

埋在枕头里的小孩闷闷的说，”我爸妈都不这么管我...我要回家.....“ 说完之后才想起来爸妈出去出差了，这两个月看来是没有人能救他了。

“Well, 他们应该这么管你，只不过很可惜他们并没有。” Marcus把发刷拿了起来，给小孩宣布了另一个不幸的消息。“最后十六下。报数。” Oliver有些气恼，尤其是听到十六那个数字的时候。

第一下发刷兜风而下，抽在肿胀的臀肉上并不好受。“一.....” Oliver吸了吸鼻子，出声报数。而接连几下没有停歇的发刷落在了原味，他疼的张了张嘴，喊都喊不出来，最后直接咬住了自己的拳头。“嗯？” Marcus又停了发刷，这种暂停让Oliver的心害怕的颤了颤。 “五....” 缓了缓，这才报了数。

难熬的发刷依旧规律的击打着饱受折磨的臀肉，Oliver一边痛哭流涕的大哭着，一边又要报数，十分辛苦。最后的几下，Marcus用了全力，硬生生的在臀肉上打出了几个泛白的硬块。“呜！呜......十六.....” 

挨完最后的十六下，Oliver再也受不住了，尽管姿势再别扭，侧身就抱住了Marcus的腰。他急迫想要寻求一点安慰，只不过蛰的生疼的身后提醒着他，让他遭受这般疼痛的人就是他现在死死抱着的人。不过他并不在乎，他只想要刚刚对他疾言厉色，近乎冷酷的小叔能够再对他温柔起来。

“I am sorry…..” 被Marcus抱了起来，他低着头抽泣，哭声没有减弱，断断续续的道着歉。Marcus看着自己的侄子的样子，晶亮的黑瞳被泪水浸湿，额前的短刘海也被汗浸的一塌糊涂。他忍不住心软了，放柔了声音，给他揉了揉身后的臀肉。 

“You are forgiven.” 

Fin.


End file.
